


Cat Ears

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cat Ears, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Love Confessions, Maki is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: "Then I'll confess tomorrow how about that?!""Alright bet on it! Until you can confess to her wear these cat ears!"In which Nico challenges Maki to confess to her crush.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halo_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_31/gifts).



Maki sighed blissfully, head in her hands. She was sat at a chain restaurant with Nico on the premise that they would be working in homework. Maki however had her books closed, so busy daydreaming that she didn't notice Nico stealing her fries.

"She's so..." Maki began.

"So?"

"She's amazing Nico. I didn't realize it until recently, but I think I'm in love with her. She's has this..."

"She has a nice ass?"

Maki didn't even react to Nico's goading, maybe because on the inside, she knew Nico was right.

"It's not about that. It's more who she is. She's so explosive, but in a good way. Instead of death, she brings hugs and-"

"Ass."

"-warmth and sunlight. Not that I want her to hug me-"

"Of course."

"-but the thought is appreciated," Maki said. Her head was high in the clouds on thoughts of her crush. The gremlin she called a friend had no problem bringing her down.

"You're never going to confess to Rin eh?" Nico asked.

Maki slapped Nico with her closed notebook.

"Ow!"

"I can confess anytime thank you very much," Maki snarled.

"Doubt!"

"Screw you, you never had to confess!"

"And you never will!" Nico retorted, earning her another smack.

"I'll do once I find the moment!"

"You'll never find the right moment! You're going to be single forever if you think like that!"

"Then I'll confess tomorrow how about that?!"

"Alright bet on it! Until you can confess to her wear these cat ears!" Nico pulled out a headband of plastic black cat ears from her bag. Maki looked Nico in the eyes, not even really noticing what was in her hands.

"Deal," she said, taking the ears.

"Excuse me." The pair turned to see a large angry looking man who wore the chain's uniform. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave."

* * *

Maki wore the ears to school the next day. She began to feel a little apprehensive. Today was a done deal, Maki would have to confess to Rin or else the bet is lost. Now how in hell Maki was going to do that was another question.

To her surprise, both Nico and her girlfriend Nozomi were waiting at the entrance, Nozomi's smug expression told Maki she knew everything.

"You just had to tell her," Maki said to Nico who shrugged in reply.

"She's my girlfriend, what did you expect." Nico was acting innocent, but the use of the word girlfriend was definitely meant to anger her.

"Don't worry Maki-chan," Nozomi said watching the romantically inept girl physically attack her girlfriend, "you look great! If you do confess, we can give you the tail too."

Maki narrowed her eyes. Nozomi had said something she didn't understand, and she didn't really want Nozomi to elaborate. Whatever it was, at least Nico seemed uncomfortable blocking her head.

Knowing Nozomi was the one to confess to Nico gave Maki pause though. Maybe she should ask for advice? Afterall Nozomi had been in her position once before, so maybe Nozomi knew how Maki was feeling.

But Nozomi didn’t struggle with being open about her feelings the way Maki did. Even if Nozomi could help her, Maki had problems she had to handle on her own.

Maki turned away from the couple and headed to class. She had a girl to confess to, cat ears or not.

* * *

"Maki-chan you look amazing!"

"Maki-chan is so cute with those ears!"

"Good morning Maki-chan. What's with the ears?"

"Ahh... just a bet," Maki said, blushing heavily.

How was anyone supposed to confess like this?!

Maki had entered the school only to be swarmed by admirers. She knew she had gotten a few girl's attention from Muse and her grades were too of the class, but the number of people around her was ridiculous. There were easily more girls than were in Maki's class, with multiple upperclassmen coming to greet to her.

When she finally got to class, she didn't even get to say hello to Rin or Hanayo because the class started. Even during class and it seemed like every girl in the class wanted Maki's attention except Rin. Rin seemed content to take a back foot, letting Maki and her cat ears eat all the attention while she and Hanayo sat together. Maki frustratingly went through her morning classes without speaking to either of her best friends, and she became very aware that a horde of girls was following her for lunch.

To an extent the attention was nice, Maki always liked it when people looked up to her. She was a role model after all, with her many talents in music and arts and the whole school idol thing plus she was definitely one of the prettier girls in school. It wasn't arrogant for her to say she deserved at least a few followers. So all the people coming up to her were very nice, there was only one problem. She hadn't seen Rin's reaction.

It made her heart ache. None of these girls hugged her like Rin did. None of these girls smiles like Rin did. It made Maki think, if she could trade away all these people for Rin she would do it. Was that crazy? Maybe a little, but it was how Maki felt. And being honest about how she felt was something important both Honoka and Rin had taught her.

It became extremely clear to Maki what it was she had to do during lunch.

* * *

Rin and Hanayo sat in their usual spot in the courtyard. Hanayo was having her favorite rice balls, and Rin was nibbling away at a chicken sandwich. While Hanayo's appetite curved for nothing (which made her so cute!) Rin had lost any desire to eat. She kept looking around, hoping the cause of her woes would step through at any moment.

The cause was of course their friend Maki. She hadn't come outside to eat with them, likely because the entire school fell in love with Maki today. Specifically, they love that Maki was wearing cat ears, and Rin couldn't blame them because Maki was unbearably cute.

"I don't think she's coming Rin-chan," Hanayo said, patting her friend on the head.

"Kayo-chin..."Rin said sadly, leaning into the comforting hand. Hanayo began scratching Rin's hair. "It's not fair, everyone else is monopolizing cat-eared Maki-chan and leaving none of her for Rin-chan, nya!"

Rin wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her and rub her head and hold her close. Maki would probably yell at her for it, but Rin got the feeling she secretly liked it.

"I'm sure Maki wants to be with us too," Hanayo said softly.

"Nya..."

This was nice. Rin loved the outdoors, and the courtyard was a perfect spot in the center of the school. Hanayo scratching her, the wind in her hair, and hundreds of feet were running towards them.

Rin opened her eyes to see Maki running towards them, with likely the entire school behind her. Hanayo jumped up and ran away, screaming for somebody to help her. Rin stood up too, but her eyes were focused on the redhead in question. Her chicken sandwich fell to the floor.

Maki slowed to a stop directly in front of Rin, nearly bumping into her best friend. She was sweaty and red in the face, like when they would practice together on the rooftop. The group of girls slowed behind her. Rin looked up to see the headband still on, something Maki noticed as well.

Maki grabbed the cat-ears and pulled them off dramatically. Rin's eyes followed them, as did it seem the rest of the school. There were gasps. Maki's fans all froze. Many girls began to spread out to see what was happening forming an audience around Rin and Maki.

"Rin-chan, listen cause I'm only gonna say it once!" Maki yelled, loud enough for the entire group to hear. She had their attention, especially Rin who stared into Maki's eyes.

"You... you mean a lot to me! You're so kind and so nice, and your butt is so- um. Forget that." Maki's voice quieted slightly, so she forces it back up. "You are the only girl I want to see me! I love you, so please go out with me!" With a look of determination, Maki bows her head.

A wave of oohs made their way around the party followed by many whispers. Rin, for her part, couldn't hear what anyone was saying and didn't really care. The implication of what Maki had said was sinking in, and the more Rin thought about it the more Rin's face reddened. Between her and Maki, there was enough red for a salsa.

"Me? Maki-chan, are you really ok with me?" Rin asked.

The confessor didn't raise her head.

"Nya..."

Maki loved her. Maki loved her enough to confess and make a fool of herself in front of everyone, which was honestly one of Rin's biggest fears. When she thought about it like that...

"You're so brave, Maki-chan," Rin said. "If you're really ok with someone like me, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

There was an explosion of cheers among some shouts of disbelief. No doubt many girls were upset at losing their chance to confess, but nobody could complain about Maki making her choice.

Maki raised her head, shining. "There is nobody I would rather be with," Maki said with a dazzling smile. She took Rin's hands in hers.

Rin was smiling too, whether from her own happiness or the mood from the crowd of giddy schoolgirls. Maki leaned in close, and for a second Rin wondered if she was going to get kissed but luckily Maki only went in for a hug.

Rin wasn't necessarily in love with Maki the way Maki was with her, but she would be very happy to be Maki's girlfriend. Maybe after a few dates, Rin could learn to love her best friend/girlfriend a lot more. In fact, to speed up that process...

"Can Rin-chan ask for a favor?" Rin whispered.

Maki pulled away looking about ecstatic. "Whatever my new girlfriend wants!"

"Could you wear the ears again, nya?"

Maki paled. "I uhh..."

"Please nya?"

Maki looked around at the school full of girls who had previously chased her because of those ears.

"Later."

"Thanks Maki-chan!" Rin yelled, hugging Maki again.

**Author's Note:**

> ha1o31 on discord gave a prompt: "Character X wears Cat Ears for a whole day."  
> Was going to make a 200 word drabble that would only go on discord, but then I got carried away :D
> 
> If you 're interested in Love Live fanction, please join the server! We have prompts like this, and people who like writing!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


End file.
